


Bronchitis

by harvestleaves



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is sick and sucks at self care, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Worried Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: This is a request fill for an anon.  The prompt was: hurt/comfort sickfic with Buck being the sick one please.  I hope you enjoy it anon!





	Bronchitis

Eddie blinked in confusion when he heard a congested cough coming from one of the couches in the firehouse as he walked in with his morning cup of coffee in addition to the one he’d brought for Buck.

“Hey, Hen? Have you seen Buck? I brought his coffee, but he hasn’t answered my texts.” He caught Hen by the arm when he saw her, balancing the two coffee cups in his left hand as he did so.

Hen turned and gave Eddie a firm frown, crossing her arms across her chest as she did so. “Your man is passed out on the couch spreading his nasty germs all over the firehouse. He’s got bronchitis and claims that he’s fine, but he needs to go to the doctor and get something for it. So, good luck with that.”

“Thanks Hen, I’ll get him to go,” Eddie groaned softly as he headed towards the couch, a sad smile on his lips when he spotted Buck curled up in a ball on his side. His face was flushed and scrunched up in pain, drawing ragged breaths in through his nose before they left through his mouth in wheezy pants.

Slowly kneeling down next to the couch, he placed the coffee cups on the table before he gently pressed the back of his hand to Buck’s forehead, able to feel the heat radiating off of his boyfriend before he was even touching him.

“Babe? Hey, I need you to wake up.”

Buck groaned and pressed his face against the pillow before he slowly dragged his eyes open to peer up at Eddie before he coughed heaving into his fist. “Hey handsome, when did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago Buck. I texted you that I was on my way. But I think we’re going to be heading out of here in a few minutes.”

“Why? Is there a fire?” Buck’s face was scrunched up in sleepy confusion still, though the fact that he had a fever wasn’t helping the fact either.

“No, there’s no fire. But you’ve got a fever and we need to take you to the doctor. Hen thinks you’ve got bronchitis, babe.”

“Oh, that would probably explain why it’s so hard to breathe.” The realization was evident on Buck’s face as he finally registered the tightness and congestion in his chest coupled with the warmth he was radiating.

“Yup, that explains all of it. Here, sit up slowly and drink a bit of your coffee, the caffiene will help open up your airways a bit.”

Buck slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and Eddie gently rubbed his upper back with his right hand before he guided the cup of warm coffee up to his boyfriend’s mouth with his other hand. Humming softly at the heat soothing his throat, Buck let out a wheezy sigh before he dropped his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder and nuzzled his flushed face against the man’s shirt.

“That’s it, just take a few slow, deep breaths. Take your time honey,” Eddie gently set his cheek against Buck’s head as he held him close before he waved Bobby over.

“Hey, I called in some backup from another station, so you can get Buck out of here one he feels up to moving. I also called in a favor over at one of clinics and got him an appointment within the hour.”

“Thanks Cap, I appreciate you guys looking out for him. I know he doesn’t take that great of care of himself,” Eddie chuckled softly, his comment earning him a soft ‘hey!’ from Buck before he waved a goodbye to Bobby.

“Sorry babe, but you know it’s true. That reminds me, when was the last time you used your inhaler? You might be able to breathe a little bit easier if you took it.”

“I took it this morning before I left my place, but then it kind of ran empty and I haven’t had a chance today to call in a refill.” Buck blushed slightly as he pulled back to finally take his coffee into his own hands.

“It ran empty? How often have you been having to take it?” Eddie gently rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek once he got Buck to look up at him, his usually cocky smirk turned sheepish as he tried to avoide looking at Eddie.

Buck bit his bottom lip before he let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand over his face tiredly. “A few times a day the last few days. I thought the inhaler was helping because I _thought_ it was just my asthma acting up, not an actual chest infection. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t feeling well, I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s okay to worry me Buck. I’m going to worry anyways, so I’d rather you just tell me instead of trying to hide it. I don’t like not knowing how to help you. Heck, I was terrified the first time I saw you have an asthma attack. Please just tell me when something is wrong,” Eddie said firmly as he pressed a kiss to Buck’s forehead.

“Okay. It might take me a while, but I promise to try to communicate that more,” Buck nodded before he slowly pushed himself to his feet. “C’mon, lets head to the doctor, I want to get home as fast as possible for cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
